New Musical
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: -My first story for the year 2009! Full summary inside and it's troypay with little bit of troyella... R&R! Old penname Zashleyforlife
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I (miles) tally all your votes, I also let some of my friends vote. And here is the results:**

**Gabriella's Biggest Mistake: 12**

**New Musical: 22**

**Get Your Vote On!: 18**

**Love Square: 10**

**The Plan: 11**

**And Thanks for all who support!**

…………

**Summary: **There is a new musical coming to East High! Twinkle Seine! Who do you think will get the two lead roles? Troy and Gabriella? I don't think so. Sharpay will get the leading lady and Troy will get the leading man. Ryan will choreograph the dance and Kelsi will make the music. Taylor, Chad, Jason and Martha will help make and paint the backstage. Zeke is with the lights. But what about Gabriella? She will co-direct the musical.

But what if Troy and Sharpay fall in love because Gabriella became bossy, all she wants is the musical to be perfect. Troy and Gabriella don't have any time to date or even talk, all they talk about is the musical. You should do this, You should do that, You need to be like this, You need to be like that and bla, bla, bla. That's when Troy and Sharpay got along. They don't just talk about the musical but they also talk about Troy's falling relationship with Gabriella. What do you think will happen? Will Troy and Sharpay develop something with eachother? Will Gabriella and Troy come to a break? Will the musical be successful?

**Read On!**

…………

**New Musical**

**By**

**Zashleyforlife**

**Chapter 1: The New Musical**

In Homeroom, Drama, the class is quiet. Bored. There is nothing special in Monday morning, except today.

"I won't be handing out detentions for your tardiness, as long as it doesn't happen again at the auditions for…" Mrs. Darbus said as she count the music sheets Kelsi prepared for the duet auditions. "The New Musical!"

Troy whispered something to Chad "Another musical?" Troy said.

"Dude, there is nothing new about that" Chad said playing with the ball in his hand.

Then suddenly Mrs. Darbus slap the papers on Troy's table "Have I awakened your interest, Mr. Bolton?" She asked

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus" he replied, facing front. Then Sharpay raise her hands high in the air to caught Mrs. Darbus, and the whole class's attention.

"Yes, Sharpay?" Mrs. Darbus asked, facing her.

Bringing her hand back down in the table "Naturally, It's a musical with a female lead…" before she could finish, Mrs. Darbus cut her off.

"…and a male lead. It's the story of Simone and Jean-Luc, and the title is Twinkle Seine!" she said "It's set in the romantic Paris of the 1800s, in the times of the impressionists." She pause for a moment before continuing "As always, the sign-up sheet is on the bulletin board"

"I've got this impression it'll be impossible to stay a awake through it!" Chad joke, giving Zeke a high-five.

"Heh! Heh! Nice one Chad!" Zeke laugh.

"A musical about impressionists?" Jason asked out loud.

"And I've got the impression Mr. Danforth, that you three will be spending a great deal of detention time working on the play." Mrs. Darbus said confiscating Chad's basketball.

"Hey… but…" Chad said.

"If what you have in your hand is a cell phone, Miss McKessie, I'll be expecting you at detention as well!" Mrs. Darbus said confiscating Taylor's cell phone.

"Yes, Miss Cox?" Darbus asked as she saw Martha raise her hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask… I mean, what do I have to do wrong to take part in the play with others? Martha asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"And with this let us proceed" Mrs. Darbus said. "Our composer Kelsi Nielson has prepared a scene for the duet auditions" As Mrs. Darbus talk Kelsi went around and distribute, one-by-one, the music sheet.

"For information about the roles that have already been assigned, you can check the notice board" Darbus continue.

Kelsi wink at Troy and Gabriella when she distributed the papers to them. Troy look at Gabriella, and Gabriella look at Troy, both thinking the same thing: should I audition?

Lunch time! Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and the rest of the class went to the Notice board.

"Choreographer?" Ryan search in the notice board to see his name "At last, my big chance!" he said almost shouting with joy.

"Most importantly, just make sure it's big for ME, Ryan!" Sharpay said, proud for his brother.

…………

"Well, are you guys going to be in it?" Taylor asked Gabriella, as she, Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha went to sit on there usual table at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Troy are you going to take the part in the twinkle seine with Gabriella?" Jason asked once they have sat on the Basketball team's usual table.

"I think you should, after all, you always have fun singing with her" Zeke said.

"Zeke, I think you should let him decide" Chad said.

"But I can make the snacks! Sharpay just loves my white chocolate muffins…" Zeke offered.

"Besides, A school musical isn't the only important thing in life. Right, Troy?" Chad asked his bestfriend who just stood up from his sit.

"I've got to go… um… somewhere. See you later on at the gym." Troy said.

"Hey Where…" Zeke was cut off by Chad.

"There goes our after school game!"

"Hey! Aren't you going to finish this?" Jason asked.

"I need to talk to you" Troy said pulling Gabriella out of her sit.

Meanwhile…

When Sharpay and Ryan saw Troy and Gabriella walking out of the cafeteria doors…

"They can't be thinking of stealing these roles away from us… like they did in twinkle town" Sharpay said glaring at the two.

"Well… they didn't really steal them. I mean… they were you know…um" Ryan said thinking of a word that can fit his sentence but not getting Sharpay mad.

" 'good' isn't the word you're looking for, right, little brother?" she snap at him.

"No, no, it's…" Ryan said.

"Lucky!" Sharpay snap again "They were lucky! It was just chance, a fluke, a coincidence, a once-in-a-lifetime twist of fate, got it?"

"As clear as day." Ryan answered.

"Good! And now, Ryan , given that you're the choreographer, you need to concentrate on the most important aspect of the musical."

"Dance?" he asked.

"No! ME!" she said. "In any case those two are up to something. We'd better keep our eyes on them"

…………

"I didn't know what to say, either, when Taylor asked me…"

"But you like singing together didn't you?" Troy asked sitting on the bench in there 'hide out'

"It was wonderful, Troy! I really felt like myself up on stage with you."Gabriella replied "But I'm confused. They're expecting too much of me maybe I'm…"

"Maybe I'm not good enough, I might disappoint them, it might all have been…"

"…Just a fluke. Yeah. When we sing together, we're something special but…"

"I like this place. I like that we've got our own secret garden here at school" Troy said sighing.

"Aren't you tempted to take a look at what Kelsi wrote?" Gabriella asked.

"I already did!" Troy answered.

"And?"

"It seems made just for us".

…………

"You heard them singing?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"They were both up on the roof, but I'm not sure where exactly…" Ryan answered.

"And how were they?" Sharpay asked waiting for Ryan to answer but she didn't hear something so she asked again a bit louder "How were they, Ryan?!?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough, sis…" Ryan said.

…………

**A/N: So… I hope you like the first chapter… if you can see, I made it just like it the HSM comics. But it will be a troypay I promise. Don't forget to leave a review! All review and suggestion is appreciated HERE!!! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Audition… Today!**

"Outstanding! I had no doubt you would be!" Darbus said clapping her hands together as Sharpay and Ryan take there bows. "Theater is an art form which is ancient and difficult… not for everyone. But, that certainly isn't your problem." She told Sharpay and Ryan "NEXT!"

Sharpay and Ryan exit the stage and took the sit on the front row while Gabriella and Troy entered the stage and took there positions.

"Ah, Gabriella and Troy, We're expecting a great deal from you two today. But it won't be easy to do better than Sharpay and Ryan!" Sharpay smirk at Ryan and he rolled his eyes.

Troy and Gabriella were good. Everyone clap and dance but not Sharpay. With one last turn the music stop and Troy and Gabriella take a bow.

"Pls. take you sits" Darbus command and she, herself walk to the center stage.

"It wasn't an easy decision" Kelsi stood by her side "But I've found our Jean-Luc and Simone" Everybody was quiet "The role of the male lead, the painter who is searching for his muse, goes to Troy Bolton!" she announce.

"Way to go bud!" Chad said while shaking troy's hand. Sharpay frowned. _It's obvious that Gabriella is going to get my role… again and I'm not letting her! She thought._

"Pls. be quiet" Darbus said "The role of Jean-Luc's muse, his one true love…."

Gabriella and Troy cross there fingers.

"Simone, the female lead…"

"Mrs. Darbus, I officially protest! As co-president of the drama club, I'd like to put an end to this injustice!" Sharpay stood up, but Darbus didn't said anything about it.

"… goes to the extraordinary Sharpay Evans!"

"Yeah! Yessss! Extraordinary! I knew it!" Sharpay and Ryan jump with joy.

"The role of Armand, Simone's brother, goes to our, choreographer, Ryan Evans."

"I… I'm sorry" Troy said looking at Gabriella "I don't know how this could've happened."

"It doesn't matter really" Gabriella said looking at her feet.

"If you aren't in it, I won't be in it either!" Troy said frowning.

"But then you'd have wasted all those hours we spent rehearsing." Gabriella said.

"But there's got to be a way" Troy sigh.

"There is one more role to assign…" Darbus said fixing her glasses. "No one's volunteered to be the co-director of the musical."

"This is your chance Gabriella! This way, you can still be there with Troy" Taylor whispered.

"Me?" Gabriella said she think for a second "Mrs. Darbus… I'd like to try…"

"This is an extremely difficult role with great responsibility, Miss Montez, are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Very well, then. Let's move on the most important news of the year…" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks to a close friendship I formed back at my university's Shakespeare club, Frank Ropers, an important theatrical talent scout from Los Angeles…" Kelsi gasp. "Will be coming to see our Musical!" Darbus pause "There's no need for me to explain how important this news is, or the fact that your work… be it directing." She look at Gabriella.

"Or singing" She look at Troy and Sharpay.

"Or dancing" she look to Ryan.

"Or playing Music" she look at Kelsi

"Or even just working on the stage design, and managing the production" she look at Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke and Martha. "Will be judge by a professional for the first time, It'll be up to you to show you're worthy of this opportunity"

…………

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave suggestion and review!**

**BTW: Is it true that Zac Efron get's Ashley Tisdale Pregnant? **

**If you want to know visit this website ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Rehearsals**

In the East High Auditorium, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad sat on the front row. Kelsi is practicing her music while Sharpay and Ryan stood on the center stage, vocal exercising.

"What's even more surprising is you're reading what's written there!" Chad said pointing to the newest episode of the Wildcat's World (Newspaper) Taylor is holding.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll overwhelm you, Chad, but if you want I could teach you how to do it. Come on! Try it with me… M-Y B-I-G…"

"Do you have any plans after the musical?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well… no… no I don't have um… do you want to go to the movie um… this Friday?" troy asked.

"Ofcourse! I love too" Gabriella said then she hug him tightly.

"Are you implying that I can't read? For your information, Taylor, I just finished Shaquille O'Neal's biography… on DVD!" Chad said.

Then Zeke and Martha walk in "Do you guys think that if I made Sharpay some meringues she'd agree to go out with me?" Zeke asked that was over heard by Sharpay on stage and said "I don't think so Tall Person!" she snap.

Well, well, well" Darbus said a soon as she walk in. "Actually not well, not well at all. We'd better get a few things straight at once." She said walking to her sit. "This is a musical we aren't here to laugh and play" she said as she sat down and fix her glasses "Our task is to sour on the wings of art. Commit yourselves to flying lest ye be cast down into a sea of detentions!"

She then walk to troy and said "Mr. Bolton your place is on stage with Sharpay not here."

He stood up and walk to the stage, the left of Sharpay. Sharpay smirk at him.

Holding a bunch of papers, Mrs. Darbus walk to Gabriella, she stood up "Miss. Montez, with me, the rest of you I want SILENT"

"Here are the songs, the music, the lines, the description of the backdrops and the lighting. Learn them by heart" She handed her a bunch of papers "Then go over the stage with Taylor, Chad, Martha, and Jason, the lightning with Zeke and the dance with Ryan. I'd say that will do for starters!"

_Can I do this? Why of course I can! Gabriella thought. _

"I told you, being co-director is a very hard task. You don't wish to change your mind do you?" Darbus asked Gabriella.

"No… no" she replied nodding her head.

"Mrs. Darbus" Sharpay called "Mrs. Darbus" she called again politely.

"Yes Sharpay" She said turning to her direction.

"I thought of something" Sharpay said "If we want Twinkle Seine to be a musical worthy of it's name which is what we want" she look over Ryan who nodded. "Given that Frank Ropers, the theatrical agent, is coming to see it… we need to have a real rehearsal schedule. Obviously those who don't follow it will have proven that the theater isn't in their hearts nor is…" before she could finish Darbus cut her off.

"Nor is the musical" she said continuing Sharpay's sentence "That seem right to me. I'll entrust you with that task Miss Evans" she said. "And may it be professional as possible" she add.

"Oh, you can count on that, Mrs. Darbus. You can count on that" Sharpay said. Troy rolled his eyes still on Sharpay's left side.

………

After rehearsal Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad walk out of the auditorium.

"Everyday! Afternoon and evening! Same hours as practice…" Troy said as he scan the schedule that was given by Sharpay earlier in the auditorium.

"Yeah, I'm also stuck in detention! I think I cannot go practice this week" Chad said.

"And if you get another detention for next week" Taylor added that made Gabriella giggle.

"Ha-ha! Funny Tay, anyway… maybe you should give it up, I mean, It's not that important" Chad said.

"Would you give up now?" Gabriella asked.

Then Kelsi walk past saying "I don't want to defend Sharpay but I practice everyday because my dream is to compose music" she said "And I don't think is a burden at all" she said entering the music room.

"I think she is right" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied.

Then Martha, Zeke and Jason walk to them "Hey! Want to go to the ice cream parlor?" Martha ask.

"For ice cream!" Jason said everyone look at him in a 'duh' face.

"I heard they have new flavors!" Zeke added.

"I guess ice cream won't hurt!" Chad said.

"Yeah!" Taylor said.

"Sure! Ice cream will be good for this moment" Troy said.

"But not to much if you don't want to ruin your voice" Gabriella said and troy smile at her and give her a peck on the cheeks. (A/N: I'm eating ice cream now! Cookies and cream!)

…………

"Troy, Have you read the script Mrs. Darbus gave to you?" Gabriella asked eating her spoon of strawberry ice cream sundae.

"Um… no, not yet maybe later at home" he replied eating his cookies and cream ice cream on cone.

"Well… the story is nice" Martha said eating her ice cream sandwich.

"Yeah… I think so too" Jason said.

"You have read the script?" Taylor asked he nodded yes "that's a shock!" Everyone laugh.

"Hey! How about tomorrow let's play a basketball game, girls versus boys!" Chad offered.

"Sure why not. It would be fun" Martha said.

"Um… guys we have some bad news" Zeke said holding his phone so they can see "Sharpay send me a text message"

"To all amateurs, be they be in detention or not, extra rehearsals in the auditorium in 5 minutes" Taylor read.

"Already? But I didn't even finish my sundae" Chad said.

"Well… we better get going" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, if we don't want her in a bad mood, again." Taylor added.

They all got up and walk towards the door.

…………

"I know they're not going to show up" Sharpay said to Ryan.

"I guess so sis" Ryan said.

Sharpay walk to Mrs. Darbus "Mrs. Darbus Troy and Gabriella…" Before she can even finish her sentence the door burst open.

"Are here for rehearsals just on time!" Troy said as he and Gabriella run down the aisle. Troy climbed up the stage next to Sharpay who was glaring at him.

"Very good" Darbus clap her hands together "Now let's start with the first scene, Jean-Luc in Paris…"

"We decided to do our best Sharpay so don't put that glare on me…" Troy said facing Sharpay.

"Hey! Don't you talk to me like you're my father!" Sharpay scolded.

"Ok… I'm sorry" Troy sigh "We are doing our best by taking part of the rehearsals that's what a musical means… working together, but having fun together too." Troy explained sticking his hand out to Sharpay. "What do you say you and Ryan join us for a game tomorrow?"

"We aren't going to your stupid game" She said harshly "But tomorrow rehearsals are suspended… until the day after tomorrow" she said softly grabbing troy's hand and shaking it politely. Troy has a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks" He said hugging her. Gabriella saw this and looked away.

"Your welcome but can you stop hugging me?" she said with a little chuckle.

"Oops. Sorry" he said letting her go with a grin still on her face. _Why did I just do that? It's suppose to be a friendly hand shake, just a hand shake. Troy thought. _

"Ok Let's start!" Gabriella said, cutting troy in his thought.

…………

"You we're all great!" Gabriella said "But Jean-Luc needs to be more surprise to see her. He sings like as if she were a ghost. A dream…" Gabriella trailed of. "Zeke lightning needs to be softer!" she said "Guys, the props need to leave as much space as possible for the two of them and Ryan, we need the dance slower here!" she sighed "Guys, if we keep doing this well, it's going to be a fantastic musical!"

They all nodded.

"Well then see you all on Friday, afternoon and evening!" Sharpay said.

"The last one leave! Turn off the lights" Mrs. Darbus reminded them.

…………


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Falling Apart**

Let's hope so we've got a great musical to put together and we need all the help we can get!." Taylor said walking to the auditorium with Jason and Zeke beside her, for another rehearsal. ( Did I mention it's already Friday?)

"I'm with you boss!" Martha said catching up.

"Thanks Martha! I know I could count on you!" Taylor said.

"Hey you can count on me too!" Jason said.

"Sure, Jason, you mean count down!"

Troy walk over his locker with his cellphone in hand, trying to call Gabriella but always not available.

"Still off…" he sigh "Gabriella I've been trying to get in touch with you since last night, yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that!" Troy said to himself. "What about our date this afternoon? I've reserve two tickets for the movie…" he added (Don't have any idea what movie maybe later I can think)

When he opens his locker he was shock to see Chad, IN IT! "Woah!" he jump.

"SHHH!" Chad said putting

"Chad what the hell are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"SHHH!" he repeat again "I'm hiding from do-this-do-that Taylor" Chad whispered. "She's been appointed stage manager. Dude, she is worse than Sharpay when she's got her mind set on something…" then he realize that Troy is not listening, he is just looking at his phone. "Hey, what's up? why the long face captain?" he asked.

"No biggie. It's just that I haven't been able to talk to Gabriella since yesterday" Troy explain "I can't figure out what's going on we were supposed to talk things over, but she's disappear…" he sigh still looking at his cellphone "Never happen before specially if we have a date later"

"I'm sure it's nothing" Chad said comfortingly "She's co-directing the musical, must be pretty busy…"

"I hope so" Troy mumble "I'm off to rehearsal, she should be there too."

"That's the spirit. I'm staying here though! Hold this for me and close it up!" Chad said. Troy nodded his head and grab the ball from his friend and close his locker door.

When Troy was out of sight Taylor came stomping her feet, "Head star, eh? I guess Mr. smart Guy doesn't know he's messing with Taylor McKessie!" she texted him on her phone then she heard a phone ring.

"Shoot" Chad whispered inside the locker.

"Aha!" Taylor said walking forward to Troy's locker "up to your old tricks, huh? Get moving, Chad backstage awaits"

…………

In the auditorium Troy saw Gabriella reading some papers Mrs. Darbus have given her. He walks toward her "hey? Everything ok? I'm been trying to get in touch since yesterday…" before he can even finish she cut him off.

"I'm busy with the script and everything, I have my cell off, Troy" Gabriella said looking away form him. He looks down to his feet.

"Oh… um, so… are we still going later… date, remember?" he asked _I hope she say yes! He thought. _

"Oh, yes," Gabriella pause "I'm sorry I can't" Troy smile weakly "It's just… my mom and I will have a dinner with my grandma who just visit here" she then walk towards Zeke in the other side of the stage to discuss the lights.

"Oh, I understand" Troy said. _Now what will I do with the tickets? I can go with Sharpay if she want… wait what am I thinking… Sharpay? How…his thought was cut off by a voice._

"Wow. That was… harsh" Sharpay said as she came out of the curtains wearing her costume.

_She's hot! Wait what?!? I'm with Gabriella I can't think that way with her he thought_ as he eye her up and down. "Wait… how long are you there?" he asked pointing to the curtains.

"Um… not long" she said.

"Did you hear all of what we have talk about?" he asked.

"Um… no" she said looking down.

"Sharpay don't lie, I'm not going to be mad"

"Well… all of it." She said "from trying to get in touch to dinner with grandma"

"Oh" was all he can say. "Um… it's just that I have a problem, you see I have reserve 2 tickets for a movie (still don't have any idea) and… well…"

"You're saying?" She said not getting it.

"Um… if you want to watch a movie with me?" Troy asked shyly. _I just ask her! He thought._

"HMM… I don't know…" she said.

"It will start a new friendship" he said. "Please, I don't want to be alone"

"Ok… fine" she said.

"Thanks" he said pulling her into a deep hug and she hug back. He savor her sent, enjoying it.

_I feel bad about Troy. I think I should say sorry to him. Gabriella thought. _She turned around and walks a few steps forward. But, she was not happy to see Troy hugging Sharpay. Jealousy occurs her, she then turn around. _It's just a friendly hug Gabriella, a friendly hug she thought._

"Miss Montez!" Mrs. Darbus said "let's start with the last scene"

"Um… the last scene?" she said not getting why do they need to go to the last scene.

"Yes!" Mrs. Darbus said "Last scene! I just wanted to test the chemistry between our two leads" with that she sat on the front sit. "Troy, Sharpay!" she called.

"Last scene" she whispered to herself. She flick through the pages of the script, she stop when she saw what she is finding. She read the page quietly and her eyes winded when she saw the word Kiss passionately. _I don't have a choice she thought._

When Sharpay and Troy walk in the center stage, Gabriella turn and face them.

"Now let's start with the last scene" she said and Darbus nodded.

"Um… Mrs. Darbus can I ask your permission to read from a script, I still haven't memorize yet the last part" Sharpay asked.

"Same here" Troy said.

"Very well then" Darbus said "Miss. Montez give them a copy of the script"

Gabriella handed them a piece of paper. "Here, just share, we only have one copy for awhile" Gabriella said. "Zeke, The lightings, Taylor the background, Kelsi the background music!" she ordered.

"Hey, is she mad or something?" Chad asked Taylor as he prepares the background.

"I don't know" Taylor said.

"And action!" Mrs. Darbus said. The lights went dim and Zeke turn on the two spotlight one for Troy and the other for Sharpay.

They said there lines perfectly, because of the script they're reading. _Then Jean-Luc pulled her in a passionate kiss. Troy read. _His heart beat rapidly. _Why am I feeling this? It's just acting._ _He thought_.

_A kiss? Sharpay thought _Her heart beat rapidly _Why am I feeling this? It's just a kiss… a fake one… acting. I'm an actress, I should have know that. _

Out of no where Troy pulled Sharpay close to him by her waist. "I love you…" he sad his lines.

"I love you too" she said her lines. His heart beat faster and faster when she said her lines, like it was true. _It's just her lines. He thought_. He then pulled her in a passionate kiss.

In his surprise she kissed back. He wraps his arms around her waist and to his surprise again she wraps her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss.

"Bravo! Brava! Well done!" Mrs. Darbus said as she claps her arms repeatedly. The lights were turn on again and the spotlights were off. The background was once again pulled up and Kelsi stop playing the music but in the middle of the stage Troy and Sharpay is still making out.

"Um… Troy, Sharpay you can stop now" Mrs. Darbus said.

"What's happening? Isn't troy with Gabriella?" Chad said as he finished tying the string of the background in one of the post.

"I don't know" Taylor said.

"Maybe they are just rehearsing" Jason said.

"Guys!" Ryan said well shouted. The two jump in shock breaking the kiss, breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"Sorry" they both said.

…………

"Hey!" Troy said as he catch up on Sharpay walking out of the East High doors. "So… still up for… um the movies?" he asked.

"I said yes didn't I?" she asked.

"Um… yeah… yeah ofcourse… but um… what time will I pick u up?"

"Me…" she stop her tracks and so did he "Maybe… I'm the one picking you up, I really don't like your truck it's rusty"

"Yeah, Yeah I know… that's why I'm saving my allowance for a new car" Troy said as he ran his hand to his hair.

Sharpay smiled "HMM… see you in 7?" Sharpay asked.

"Um… sure" Troy said. "7 it is" He smiled at her and she smile back. _Maybe this is the start of something new_ he thought. They walk out of the school together.

Gabriella walk out from behind a locker, tear escape her eyes. _How can he? He asked her to go to movie… we can just do it some other time. No Gabriella maybe they are just friends. Friends. Just friends. She thought _as she wipe a tear on her cheeks.

…………

**A/N: so do you enjoy… the next chapter will be about Troy and Sharpay's date so I'm asking for suggestions!!! And don't forget to leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Is it Really The Start Of Something New?**

After the movie was finish and the credits rolled up, Troy and Sharpay stood up from there sits and walk forward the door with other people following them and some ahead of them.

"That was great Troy!" Sharpay said.

"Hmm, but the book is better" Troy said "If you have read the book "Twilight"" He said.

"Hmm, I'm too lazy to read it" Sharpay complained as they walk towards the exit.

"But you should" Troy said, opening the door for Sharpay.

"Thanks" Sharpay said as she walked towards her car with Troy following her.

"So…who will drive now?" Troy asked. He was the one who drove Sharpay's PINK car earlier.

"I will" Sharpay said as she open the car. They both climbed in, Troy sitting on the passenger's sit.

A little while later Sharpay broke the silence as she drove. "Troy, are you having problems with your relationship with Gabriella?"

"Hmm… no, no" he said _not_ _yet he thought, _"Why did you asked?"

"Nothing" She said. "It's just, you two are acting weird and Gabriella is _kind a _me"

"What do you mean?"

"She is bossy and strict" she said. "No offence"

"Well… you have a point" he said.

"See! I was right!" Sharpay said as she pulled in front of the Bolton's gate.

"Well see you" He said.

"Bye, bye" Sharpay said. Troy opened the door and jumped out of the car.

Sharpay smiled and wave good-bye.

…………

"Where were you, young lady?" a voice asked after Sharpay entered there mansion and lock the door.

"Nanny, I was just out with some friend" Sharpay said.

"Why are you so late?" she asked, adjusting her big glasses to her nose.

"Nanny! It's just 8:00!" Sharpay snapped. "And I'm tired and wanna go to bed" she made her way to the grand stair case in the middle of the mansion.

"Shar!" Ryan called out, dress in a polo shirt and jeans with a matching hat. He was in the left of the grand stare case and Sharpay was on the right.

"Why? Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Um… yeah… I'm going on a date" he said fixing the sleeves of his polo shirt.

"WHAT!" Sharpay can't believe it, her brother, Ryan Evans, going on a DATE?!? "With who?"

"Um… Tracy" he smirked at his sister.

"TRACY!" Sharpay shouted. "I can't believe you… Tracy Stone! Tracy! For god sake"

"Why Sharpay what's the problem?" He said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Tracy is my enemy in kindergarten, Ryan!" She said "Then you are going out with her???"

"WHAT!" Ryan shouted "I thought you were best friends"

"Um… It's fake" Sharpay said.

"Shar, I thought she 'apologizes' to you?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm… yeah she did" Sharpay said "But… I didn't forgive her. So you two should break-up!"

"Sharpay, she is my very FIRST girlfriend, and I really like her, so if you like it or not, I'll date her"

Sharpay frowned and stomped her foot all the way upstairs.

"Geesh!" Ryan said.

…………

After taking a bath and combing her blond hair, Sharpay's pink cellphone rang.

Not bothering to look for the caller I.D she flipped it open "Hello? Sharpay speaking"

"Hey!" answered the other line "It's me Troy"

"Oh, hey Troy!" Sharpay said sitting on her bed and turning her flat screen T.V on. "How did you get my number?"

"Oh… that, you gave it to me remember?" Troy explain "Back in freshmen year"

"Oh… right! I totally forgot" She smiled "So why did you call?"

"Oh… that… I was just wondering if you want to… um… have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Hmm… shouldn't you be asking Gabriella and not me?"

"Oh… yeah but I really do want to get to know you better, as a friend, and my leading lady"

"Well… I don't have any plans for tomorrow ok sure"

"I'll pick you up?" Troy asked.

Sharpay giggled "Sure, but, we're going to use my car"

Troy fake groan that made her laugh "Ok sure, see you Sharpay"

"See you Troy" she said before they both hang-up.

…………

_I should call troy, Gabriella thought._ Her mom, grandma, and she was already home and the whole time she was thinking about Troy. _I really should she thought_.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello? Gabriella? Why did you call?"

"Hey Troy! It's just… I called because, I wanted to say sorry"

"Sorry? Why?"

"The way I acted earlier, at school… how 'bout this, let's go out tomorrow, my treat?"

She heard Troy sigh in the other line "Gabby, you know that I wanted to but I have other plans for tomorrow" Troy said "How 'bout next time?"

"Oh… sure… it's fine" Gabriella said disappointed. She sigh before she hung-up.

_Is our relationship falling apart? She asked herself._

…………

**A/N: Pls. Leave a review and pls. continue to support this story!**

**Miles: I'm having another idea for a story… share :)**

**Oh… and please support MY band ****CryztalTearDrops (CTD).**

**Is our band title lame or stupid? If you have any comments or ideas for the title for a band… please, please tell me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ryan Such a Blabber and meet the real Tracy Stone.**

The door bell of the Evan's mansion rang and Ryan runs to open it. To his surprise it was Troy Bolton.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked him.

"Oh, um… I'm just picking Sharpay up for lunch" Troy answered.

"Hmm… that's surprising" Ryan said. "Come in, make yourself at home, I'll call Sharpay."

Troy walk inside the Evan's mansion, sat down the white sofa in the middle of the living room, in front of the flat screen T.V. _This is the biggest mansion I ever seen…. Wait it's the only mansion I ever seen he thought._

Coming down from the grand stair case Ryan said "She'll be ready in 5 minutes"

"Oh, gee thanks" Troy said.

"So…" Ryan asked him while he sat on the other side of the sofa. "I thought you're still with Gabriella right?"

"Oh yes" Troy said. "I'm still with Gabriella"

"Then why are you going to lunch with my sister? Isn't that a girlfriend, boyfriend thing?"

"Well…" before Troy can finish his sentence a voice finished it for him.

"First of all Ryan we're not dating" Sharpay called from the left side of the grand stair case.

Troy stood up and looked at her in awe. The white blouse and blue mini skirt she was wearing make her more beautiful than ever. Her hair was curled in the end and her make-up was light.

"Second we just wanted to get to know together even more" Sharpay said, walking toward the guys.

"As a friend" Troy added. "So ready to go?" he said to Sharpay.

"Sure" Sharpay said.

They headed to the door while Ryan looked at them curiously.

"Hmm… oh well, nanny do we still have any cookies left in the cookie jar?"

…………

"So where do you want to eat?" Troy asked while driving Sharpay's pink mustang.

"I don't know" Sharpay answered putting her big sunglasses up to her head. "How about at Starbucks near the park"

"Ok, sure" Troy make a turn to the right heading for the nearest Starbucks.

Suddenly Troy's phone rang. He checked the caller I.D to see it's Gabriella who's calling.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open "Yes?"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm driving" He said honestly "um… Gabby I'm gonna call you later ok"

"Ok" Gabriella said she totally understand, it's bad taking a phone call while driving "have a safe driving" she said before she hang-up.

"Is that Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah" Troy said, parking at the driveway of Starbucks. "Here we are"

…………

"What's your order sir, ma'am?"

"I'll have chocolate cream frap" Sharpay said

"And your name please?"

"Sharpay"

"How 'bout you sir?"

"Vanilla frap"

"Name please?"

"Troy"

As they had pay and got their orders they sat on a table near the window.

"So…"

"So…"

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"About the musical, have you memories all your lines?" Troy asked.

"Um… yeah, almost actually" Sharpay replied nodding her head. "why did you asked?"

"Oh, um… 'cause I'm didn't memories it" Troy said sheeply "yet"

Sharpay giggled and took a sip of her frap "How 'bout after we eat our lunch let's go to my place and practice our lines?" she offered.

Troy grinned "sure"

…………

After 2 hours of memorizing their lines they are half way finish. Now, they are having a break.

"God" Troy groaned "I wish this musical would be over in a flash"

Sharpay laugh at his comment "Don't worry, in only 3 weeks it's gonna be worth it"

"Yeah right 3 weeks is like…" Troy think of a answer "3 years"

Sharpay laughed more not long enough Troy joined her. There laughs was heard down stairs. Disturbing Ryan talking to the phone with her girlfriend, he came up to Sharpay's room with the wireless phone in hand.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked opening her sister's pink door. "What are you laughing at?"

"None of your business Ry" She said still giggling.

Ryan look at Troy who is holding his own laugh. "What?" Troy asked.

"Nothing" Ryan answered "Just keep on laughing" Ryan said closing the door. "You two are so weird" he said after he had close the door.

"We heard that" Troy and Sharpay said at the same time, laughing.

"Whatever" Ryan shouted back "Hey Tracy, sorry if it took me so long"

"It's fine Ryan… Is Troy Bolton at your house?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah" Ryan said. Ryan being such a blabber started to tell a story "I don't know why. All I know is that He and Sharpay went out for lunch"

"Really? But I thought Troy has a girlfriend? Gabriella, Gabriella Montez right?"

"I really don't know Trace, all I know is Troy and Sharpay went out last night and today."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, I see"

"You know" Ryan said "I kind a have a feeling that Troy is cheating on Gabriella" Luckily he was now in his room and a loud music blasting from Sharpay's room.

"Yeah I know" Tracy started "In English class, Gabriella and Troy didn't talk too much" Tracy, Gabriella and Troy have the same 4th period and that is English class. "In Math, I heard Gabriella ad Taylor talking about a falling relationship and Gabriella is pretty sad about it" Now, Taylor, Gabriella and Tracy had the same 6th period.

"Really?" Ryan asked "Don't you think that the two had broke up? Because I've observed that Gabriella, being the co-director in the musical, is so bossy"

"Really?" Tracy asked. She didn't know because she was not part of the musical even though she had auditioned.

"Yeah, It's like she is a Sharpay clone except for the hair color and even Sharpay is my sister I should say she is meaner than the new transformed Gabriella"

That made Tracy giggle and made Ryan smile "Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to your house?"

"Huh? Sure but why?"

"I feel kind a boring here, My parents are talking to Jerome's parents" Tracy said "And my younger brother is playing with Jerome, they're goofing around at the pool and I feel kind a left out"

"Oh. Wait Jerome is your cousin right? He's one of the West High's basketball players am I correct?"

"Yup you got that right" Tracy sighed "That's why he hated me, we both went to rival schools"

"Ok, You can come here, parents are in Italy, again. Nanny is just cleaning around the house"

"Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes or so" Tracy said before she hung-up.

…………

"Who was that?" Jerome, Tracy's cousin asked drying himself with a dry towel.

"Ryan Evans" Tracy said "my boyfriend" she added.

"WOW!" Jerome said in shock "Lil' Tracy had a boyfriend" He teas with a baby voice.

"Shut Up! Rome"

"Whatever!" Jerome said. "But remember the Plan" Jerome wink at her with an evil smile.

"You know, I really don't like working with you and your stupid plan." She said standing up "I love my school. East High is the best! We won every basketball game, and it's not our fault why West High always sucks…"

"Hold that taught Tracy!" Jerome said his voice getting higher. "You are once a student in West High. You once hate East High." Now his voice was getting softer "Remember when we first agree on this plan? You wanted to destroy the name of East High! You wanted West High to be known all over New Mexico and don't forget you wanted to destroy Sharpay Evans, and I, I wanted to destroy Troy Bolton with you, with you Tracy, West High can win the unexpected game for next week."

"Unexpected Game?" Tracy asked she never heard of it before. "East High doesn't know about it, we still don't have the news about it."

"Exactly"

…………

**A/N: Oh my… what is the unexpected game? If East High doesn't know about it yet how did Jerome knew? Will this unexpected game came between troyella's relationship and the new musical??? Will Troy and Sharpay realize they're perfect for each other?**

**FIND OUT!**

**And pls. don't forget to review! :P **

**ps. want to be my friend? add me in yahoo! see my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Game!**

"What?" Mr. Bolton, Jack shouted in shocked. "Unexpected game? What's that?"

"Yes jack it also shocked me at first" Mr. Matsui, East High's principal told the shocked coach. "But it's against the West High"

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Jack asked.

"Because I only knew it earlier" Mr. Matsui answered.

"But when is this game?"

"Next week. Don't you think the boys will be ready for it?"

"Yeah they are ready for anything"

"Good! I want them fit and practiced for this special game that happened for the first time in East High!"

…………

Gabriella saw Troy fixing his locker so she approached her.

"Um… hey!" she greeted with a smile on her face.

"Oh Hi Gabby" Troy greeted back, looked at her in the moment and back to fixing his things.

"Oh… um… aa… do you want me to um… help you?" she suggested.

"Um no thanks I can do this myself" Troy said taking some books and moving them to another place. "And I'm kind a finish"

"Oh aa…" but before Gabriella can finish her sentence Sharpay approached them.

"Gabriella! Troy" She greeted. "Gabriella, Ms. Darbus want you to go to the auditorium before homeroom, and I think it's now" She said.

"Oh… um ok" Gabriella said "Bye Troy…Sharpay" she said before she headed to the auditorium. Troy just nod and Sharpay fake smiled at her.

_No kiss… on the cheeks and no good bye Gabriella thought. Maybe Taylor's right._

Sharpay will just walk away troy to her own locker before he stopped her.

"Hey! Um… I have fun yesterday" Troy smiled.

"Well at least we've memorized our lines" Sharpay smiled back.

"Yeah" Troy smiled. He saw the team coming towards them. "Well… um… see you in homeroom Sharpay." Before he went to the guys he kissed Sharpay on the cheeks. Sharpay gasped on the sudden action but when she looked on Troy's place or spot, he wasn't there.

…………

"Troy, buddy, is that the ice queen with you in your locker earlier?" Chad asked his bestfriend. They're walking to homeroom, just the two of them.

"Ha… um… you mean Sharpay" Troy said. Chad raises his eyebrow but nodded. "Oh, um… yeah"

"Why? You two bonding together?" Chad chuckled.

"Huh, yeah" Troy said confidently, while he sat on his sit. "Bonding…"

"Well-" before he could even finish his sentence Darbus burst inside the room exactly when the bell rang, followed by Gabriella, then Sharpay and unexpectedly Zeke.

"Mr. Baylor, your late, again, 15 minutes of detention for you" Darbus said. "Hmm… the co-director of thee musical has something to announce." She said pointing to Gabriella

Gabriella stood up from her seat and walks in the front of the class room. "Ok, well… 3 weeks is nearly approaching so Mrs. Darbus and I thought that it will be better if we practice every dismissal, everyday"

"What?" Ryan pointed out "I can't, I mean I have dance lessons after class"

"Yeah!" Chad said "Me and Troy have practices"

"Chad, its troy and I" Taylor corrected. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but your practicing for nothing" Gabriella said.

"Nothing!" Zeke said in shocked he never knew Gabriella will say such a thing.

"It's not nothing Gabriella" Troy said "We practice everyday for the game"

"The game that will be next year" Gabriella pointed out. Then the room was filled with whispers and some shouting. Mrs. Darbus tried to stop the commotion but she can't.

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET?!?" Sharpay shouted standing up from her sit. Everybody look at her. "Mrs. Darbus, it's not right not letting me know about this things, if you will remember Gabriella is just CO-director and I'm the co-PRESIDENT of the drama club"

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans but…"

"Is just that… we can't all practice everyday" Sharpay said, All of the students, except for her brother and troy, look at her shocked. "How 'bout Mondays and Wednesdays' free period and every Friday's free period and after class?" she suggested.

Everyone nodded and some smiled. Sharpay gave Darbus a questioning look.

Darbus sigh and said "Ok fine but no one will be tardy nor absent or else he or she will be kick out of the show!" Darbus said. Gabriella sat in her sit after all of that.

"I can' t believe Sharpay is being nice" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Yeah me too" Troy smiled looking at Sharpay as she take her sit.

…………

"Guys! Gather around please" Coach Bolton said as the basketball team drop whatever they're doing and start to gather around there couch.

"Ok guys, I know we have a lot of activities for this month" Jack started "and we also have activities for the basketball team"

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"We have a game next week" Jack said.

"But coach, why did you tell us just today" Zeke asked.

"Because I only knew earlier, this morning"

"Against what team?" Jason asked.

"West High Knights"

"But how 'bout the musical?" Troy thought loudly.

"I'm sorry Troy" Jack said "You know you can always balance everything" Jack said "But no one will tell anything about this unexpected game to a non-basketball team ok?"

Everyone nodded "And our schedule is everyday free period and every Friday after dismissal" Jack said. Everyone got up and continued to do what they were doing earlier.

"Um… dad" Troy said. "I can't practice Friday dismissal and Monday and Wednesdays"

"Why" jack asked.

"Because I have other practices"

"Oh. The musical" Troy nodded. "Well just give Darbus an excuse" Jack said before he walked away.

_How can I tell Darbus? She will probably kill me Troy thought. _

…………

**A/N: **Troy's right how can he tell Darbus? Will he be kick out of the show? Hmm. I wonder. R&R please it always make me happy y'know? :D :))

-Oh guys, I so need your HELP! Look I badly needed all yoour suggestions 'cause you see i'm running out of ideas and all without you I can't continue this story. thank you


End file.
